Evan Harris
Evan Harris is a student at Blackwell Academy. He doesn't say much to Max Caulfield, but she thinks his photos are cool and that he always looks intense. Personality Evan is a reserved and intense person. He doesn't allow many people to view his photography portfolio as he takes a lot of pride in it; however, he does respect others who have the same standard of knowledge and work ethic as him. He and Max seem to get on well enough, although they do not speak often. Max jokingly calls him a snob, due to his propensity to use flowery language before testing her understanding of it. Background Evan took a photo of an abstract landscape in 2011 and two photos of Rachel Amber in 2012. The three photos are in his portfolio. Rachel was his favorite model because she knew what angles worked best. Like many other people on the Blackwell campus, he is well in tune with Rachel, having used her as a model in many of his photo shoots. He describes their relationship as "like brother and sister in arms" and thinks she was not judgmental towards him even though he hated that she hung out with the Vortex Club. He doesn't think anything good happened to her after she went missing. Episode One - "Chrysalis" When Max is making her way to the bathroom to save Chloe Price from being shot by Nathan Prescott, she doesn't consider that Evan could help her. Later, Max can talk to Evan when he is outside the main building. Max can ask to see Evan's portfolio, but she has to correctly answer an art trivia question to be deemed "worthy" enough to lay eyes on it; he asks her who photographed , and she can either answer incorrectly or say the correct answer ( ). She says she loves Capa's work, despite the controversy about the photo, and Evan lets her see his photo album. He can discuss how he knew Rachel, commenting on how close they were, before getting back to work on his portfolio. Episode Two - "Out of Time" Near the end of this episode, Evan appears among the people watching Kate Marsh on the roof. He is standing under an umbrella and has a distraught face, showing that he regards the situation seriously, unlike some of the other students. He remarks that Kate has been on the roof for "too long". Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" At the end of this episode, Evan makes a brief appearance on the bus in the alternative timeline with no notable changes. Max does not interact with him. Episode Four - "Dark Room" Evan does not make an appearance in this episode, though Max can look at his room's slate when in the boy's dormitory. His slate reads, "The Vortex Club Sucks Ass ─ Love, Evan", and Max comments in approval on how he has an opinion and is not afraid to show it. Episode Five - "Polarized" Evan can be found taking photos of the storm near the end of this episode, and he will get hit with a piece of flying debris that leads to his death. Max can choose to use her rewind powers and warn Evan to get out of the way of the storm. He will be reluctant to give up the opportunity to take photos of the storm but moves out of the way before the debris hits him and responds by telling Max that she does "know things". In the Sacrifice Arcadia Bay ending, he is presumed to have died in the storm. In the Sacrifice Chloe ending, he is heavily implied to be alive since the storm has been erased from existence. Relationships Friends * Max Caulfield (Determinant) - The two are acquaintances as opposed to real friends, although they do share a mutual interest and knowledge in photography which convinces Evan into letting Max see his portfolio (a privilege he does not grant to many). Max finds him to be intense and thinks his photography portfolio is to a very high standard. She appreciates how Evan is "so above" the Vortex Club and everything else. * Rachel Amber - According to Evan, he and Rachel were close like brother and sister, although he didn't like her Vortex Club friends and she didn't seem to care about that. He always felt understood by Rachel and never judged. He regularly took photos of Rachel who he thought was his favorite model at Blackwell, because she always knew what angles worked best with his eyes. Trivia *Evan's room in the boys' dormitory is Room 104. *He and Nathan Prescott are the only named and living Blackwell Academy students who will never show up at the Vortex Club's End of the World Party in "Dark Room". Gallery Screenshots evan-ep1text.png|Evan texting ("Chrysalis") evan-ep2.png|Evan frozen in time ("Out of Time") evan-ep5.png|Evan talking to Max ("Polarized") Concept Art Life is Strange Concept Art Evan Harris by Fred Augis.jpg|Concept art by Fred Augis Life is Strange Concept Art Evan Harris 2 by Fred Augis.jpg|Concept art by Fred Augis de:Evan Harris es:Evan Harris pl:Evan Harris pt-br:Evan Harris ru:Эван Харрис Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters (Season 1) Category:Male Characters (Season 1) Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Episode 1: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode 3: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Minor Characters (Season 1) Category:Alternative Timeline Characters Category:Episode 5: Polarized Characters Category:Determinant Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1